


Missed Notifications in Your Chat: ‘operation expose kyalin’

by thebluewritingbench



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack-ish, F/F, Humor, Texting, much scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluewritingbench/pseuds/thebluewritingbench
Summary: Bolin: So to summarize:Bolin: 1) Kya’s fiancée teaches at RCUBolin: 2) Kya is a huge oversharer but she hasn’t overshared her fiancees name which is objectively suspiciousBolin: 3) We know she and prof Beifong have known each other since literal childhoodBolin: 4) Prof Beifong has been slightly less anal for the past weekKorra and Bolin are the only two students in both Kya and Lin's university classes and are determined to prove that Kya's mysterious new fiancée is their uptight criminology professor
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 43
Kudos: 191





	Missed Notifications in Your Chat: ‘operation expose kyalin’

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here is a very stupid textfic I wrote in like three days, which is hopefully somewhat enjoyable in all its chaos. Inspired by my absolute fave Mia, who suggested writing a textfic to drag me out of a writer's block hole because they are stupid and fun to write and quote: "you don't have to worry about where anyone's arms are". <3

Chat: **krew <3 **[Asami, Bolin, Korra, Mako, Opal]

_Wednesday, 5:02 pm_

> Mako: Does anyone have the notes from criminology today? I had a doctor’s appointment and I missed class

_5:21 pm_

> Korra: OMG ASJDL
> 
> Korra: BOLIN
> 
> Bolin: I KNOW
> 
> Korra: Who do you think it is?? Do you think it’s Beifong???
> 
> Bolin: I WANT TO BELIEVE IT IS
> 
> Korra: I feel like we need more EVIDENCE tho
> 
> Asami: Must you do this in the groupchat?
> 
> Opal: Wait what’s happening?
> 
> Korra: Okay, so
> 
> Korra: Kya is engaged
> 
> Opal: Your bio prof? That’s so sweet!
> 
> Mako: Isn’t it a little disrespectful to just call her Kya?
> 
> Korra: She told us to call her that idek her last name
> 
> Korra: What would you be more comfy if I called her prof Kya
> 
> Mako: I guess?
> 
> Korra: I’m not going to do that
> 
> Korra: ANYWAY Kya is sUCH an oversharer Bolin and I have been showing up ten minutes early to her lectures to chat to her bc she’s really interesting right
> 
> Korra: And we know that she’s dating another prof AND they recently got engaged
> 
> Bolin: She never has actually shared her fiancees name but we have been snooping and we have a theory
> 
> Korra: We think it’s professor Beifong
> 
> Opal: What???
> 
> Asami: I still think it just sounds like a conspiracy theory
> 
> Asami: Have you ever once seen them interact?
> 
> Korra: No but we have evidence
> 
> Korra: one, Kya is the biggest oversharer on the planet right? But she’s never told us her fiancees name
> 
> Korra: like she even told us about the vacation she took with her first girlfriend and first girlfriend’s name and everything so the only reason I can assume she wouldn’t tell us who her fiancée is outright is if they were someone who wanted to keep it private
> 
> Korra: and who is the most private prof we’ve ever met? BEIFONG
> 
> Asami: Okay but there are a ton of teachers at RCU, I’m sure prof Beifong isn’t the only one who likes to keep their life private from students
> 
> Bolin: But we have other evidence tho
> 
> Bolin: We know they have to know each other because their parents were really good friends
> 
> Opal: Their parents?? How do you know that?
> 
> Bolin: Like Korra said, Kya overshares a lot
> 
> Bolin: But she and prof Beifong have known each other since they were kids
> 
> Asami: All that tells you is that they know each other
> 
> Korra: Bolin and I are literally the only two that are in both prof Beifong’s class and Kya’s class it’s not our fault we have to try and solve the mystery ourselves
> 
> Korra: If you hadn’t DROPPED bio Asami you could help us figure it out but now you just have to suffer through us doing it from a distance
> 
> Asami: I had like six labs a week I couldn’t handle bio anymore sue me
> 
> Asami: It was an elective anyways
> 
> Korra: Excuses excuses
> 
> Bolin: Also Beifong has been so much happier than normal the past couple lectures
> 
> Mako: She has?
> 
> Korra: YEAH she hasn’t yelled at me in either of our classes this week she just kind of glared in my general direction
> 
> Korra: Pretty sure that’s basically jumping off the ceiling for her
> 
> Asami: You mean bouncing off the walls?
> 
> Korra: Yeah that
> 
> Bolin: So to summarize:
> 
> Bolin: 1) Kya’s fiancée teaches at RCU
> 
> Bolin: 2) Kya is a huge oversharer but she hasn’t overshared her fiancees name which is objectively suspicious
> 
> Bolin: 3) We know she and prof Beifong have known each other since literal childhood
> 
> Bolin: 4) Prof Beifong has been slightly less anal for the past week
> 
> Asami: It’s a reach is all I’m saying
> 
> Korra: All we need is a little more time
> 
> Korra: We’re going to get to the bottom of this
> 
> Asami: I don’t doubt it
> 
> Asami: Just try not to get expelled along the way
> 
> Korra: No promises 😉

_6:33 pm_

> Mako: So can anyone send me the notes from criminology today?

[ _Read by all 8:48pm_ ]

_Friday, 11:06 am_

_Korra renamed the chat:_ **Mako is a fucking buzzkill**

> Mako: ???
> 
> Mako: What did I do?
> 
> Korra: You RUINED our recon attempt
> 
> Asami: Guys can you shut up I’m in class
> 
> Korra: You can mute your phone you know
> 
> Asami: Wait srsly?
> 
> Korra: Asami you’re literally an engineering major
> 
> Asami: Shhhhh
> 
> Mako: Why am I a buzzkill?
> 
> Korra: Bolin and I planned out some very specific hypothetical questions to ask Beifong in which we hoped she’d be forced to mention her loved ones proving to us that she is in fact engaged to Kya!!
> 
> Korra: And you ruined it by using up all her question time before she kicked us all out
> 
> Mako: I was asking her about the notes I missed last class since no one would send them to me
> 
> Mako: She told me I was responsible for getting the notes so can someone please send them to me?

[ _Read by all 1:03pm_ ]

_Monday, 4:31 pm_

> Bolin: Tell me what you think this is
> 
> Bolin: [attachment: image239182.jpg]
> 
> Asami: uh
> 
> Asami: A picture of the inside of your mouth
> 
> Korra: You need to brush better
> 
> Bolin: Oh shoot
> 
> Bolin: Wrong photo
> 
> Bolin: I was trying to see if I had cavities
> 
> Korra: I think you should see a dentist
> 
> Asami: You couldn’t use a mirror for that?
> 
> Bolin: No because I needed to really see in there and I don’t have a mirror that’s small enough to fit in my mouth
> 
> Korra: That’s a real shame Bolin
> 
> Asami: Why wouldn’t you delete the photo though?
> 
> Bolin: I tried, it’s on the iCloud and I can’t figure out how to get it off
> 
> Opal: Babe
> 
> Opal: The photo?
> 
> Bolin: Oh right
> 
> Bolin: [attachment: image223202.jpg]
> 
> Bolin: What does THIS look like to you?
> 
> Asami: an extremely blurry picture of someone’s hand?
> 
> Korra: who is that
> 
> Bolin: KORRA!
> 
> Bolin: ITS BEIFONG!
> 
> Korra: Her hand??
> 
> Asami: Are you allowed to take photos of your professors? I feel like she’d be against that
> 
> Bolin: it’s just her hand
> 
> Opal: Are you sure that’s a hand?
> 
> Bolin: Oh my god
> 
> Bolin: look what’s ON her hand
> 
> Korra: …what?
> 
> Asami: wait which way is up in that picture
> 
> Bolin: GUYS
> 
> Bolin: It’s an ENGAGEMENT RING
> 
> Asami: Is it?
> 
> Korra: Ohh wait I do see how that could be a ring
> 
> Asami: Even if it is I don’t think that’s on her ring finger
> 
> Asami: It looks like her middle finger
> 
> Korra: No, it’s her pointer finger I think
> 
> Bolin: guuyyssss
> 
> Opal: Wait is that her left or right hand that might help
> 
> Opal: and why does her one finger look like that??
> 
> Asami: I think that’s a piece of chalk that she’s holding
> 
> Opal: Oh yeah I see it now
> 
> Opal: So if that’s chalk and she’s writing with it is she left handed or right handed? Because then we could tell if that’s her right hand or left hand
> 
> Asami: Wait, but isn’t Kya from the SWT? If she and Beifong really were engaged wouldn’t Beifong be more likely to have a betrothal necklace than an engagement ring?
> 
> Bolin: That would give it away right away though, the engagement ring is more subtle
> 
> Asami: You two are the only ones trying to sus them out, idk what reason they’d have to be subtle
> 
> Korra: Bolin when I asked you to do some recon I expected better from you
> 
> Bolin: No one appreciates me 🥺🥺
> 
> Opal: I appreciate you!
> 
> Bolin: That doesn’t count, you’re like legally required to
> 
> Opal: are you saying I don’t count
> 
> Bolin: wait no
> 
> Bolin: opal
> 
> Bolin: Please don’t break up with me I love you babe
> 
> Bolin: Baby
> 
> Korra: Infant
> 
> Asami: Child
> 
> Opal: Fetus

_7:13 pm_

> Mako: haha embryo

[ _Read by all, 7:16pm]_

_Sunday, 12:08am_

_Bolin renamed the chat:_ **Bolin is traumatized and leaving the friend group**

> Opal: Uh, something happen?
> 
> Korra: Bolin for fucks sake
> 
> Korra: Not in the main chat
> 
> Bolin: No I think everyone else needs to share my trauma
> 
> Asami: Oh my god
> 
> Asami: I’m literally going to die
> 
> Mako: What’s going on? I was almost asleep
> 
> Korra: It’s only 12 and it’s Saturday why were you going to sleep??
> 
> Mako: technically it’s Sunday because it’s 12:11
> 
> Korra: Oh my god whatever
> 
> Bolin: Pls guys my trauma
> 
> Opal: I’m listening Bolin
> 
> Korra: No Opal, cover your ears
> 
> Bolin: Yes Opal open your ears
> 
> Opal: open my ears?
> 
> Bolin: yes
> 
> Bolin: I went over to Korra and Asami’s dorm to see if they wanted to hang and no one answered the door when I knocked so I peeked in
> 
> Bolin: and they
> 
> Bolin: were
> 
> Bolin: GROPING EACH OTHER
> 
> Asami: We were not GROPING each other
> 
> Korra: Speak for yourself 😏
> 
> Bolin: JUST MAKING OUT in pLAIN VIEW
> 
> Asami: Not helpful Korra
> 
> Asami: You were the one who came into our dorm without anyone letting you in
> 
> Bolin: MY POOR EYES
> 
> Korra: Oh whatever we’ve been sneaking around for long enough anyways
> 
> Bolin: This isn’t the first time???? GUYS??
> 
> Bolin: All this time we’ve been trying to figure out if Kya and Beifong are together and there’s been another secret relationship right under our noses???
> 
> Bolin: You guys are ROOMMATES
> 
> Opal: and they were roommates!
> 
> Mako: Oh my god they were roommates
> 
> Opal: Wait Mako how do you fit into all this I thought you and Asami were dating
> 
> Bolin: I thought Mako and Korra were dating??
> 
> Mako: uh not that I am aware of
> 
> Korra: Oh my god
> 
> Korra: Asami and I are dating and Mako is dating no one okay
> 
> Korra: right Mako?
> 
> Mako: uh
> 
> Asami: You’re dating someone Mako???
> 
> Mako: No! I’m not dating anyone
> 
> Korra: Why did you say ‘uh’ then
> 
> Mako: I was confused
> 
> Asami: You were confused about whether you’re dating anyone?
> 
> Korra: that’s kind of sus Mako
> 
> Mako: Why does this text chain always turn into bullying Mako
> 
> Korra: because Mako is fun to bully

_Bolin renamed the chat:_ **Bolin is getting over his trauma and is actually getting kind of into the idea of Korra and Asami together**

> Korra: Bolin ew
> 
> Asami: Well that’s the last time we leave our dorm unlocked
> 
> Bolin: I DIDN’T MEAN IT LIKE THAT

_Bolin renamed the chat:_ **Bolin is very SUPPORTIVE of Korra and Asami because they are his best friends not for any weird reasons**

> Korra: much better bo
> 
> Opal: But you guys are together!? That’s so cute omg
> 
> Opal: I’m so happy for you
> 
> Asami: Thanks Opal xx
> 
> Mako: Yeah, congrats
> 
> Korra: Thank you for your congratulations Mako
> 
> Mako: shut up
> 
> Bolin: Okay that is all you guys can go back to making out now 😃
> 
> Korra: That was creepy
> 
> Bolin: How??
> 
> Korra: The emoji made it creepy
> 
> Bolin: But it’s a cute emoji
> 
> Bolin: It’s a smiley face
> 
> Korra: It’s a creepy emoji and it’s staring at me with its cold dead eyes
> 
> Korra: I wanna watch you make out 😃😃😃😃😃😃
> 
> Bolin: Oh yeah I see it now
> 
> Mako: I’m going to bed goodnight guys

[ _Read by all, 12:24am_ ]

_Tuesday, 2:15 pm_

> Bolin: Okay before you say anything I am not a stalker BUT
> 
> Asami: I already hate where this is going
> 
> Bolin: Asami shh
> 
> Bolin: It’s not that bad
> 
> Bolin: I just may have managed to acquire professor Beifong’s phone number is all
> 
> Asami: Well that’s even worse than I imagined
> 
> Korra: Bolin no WAY
> 
> Korra: How did you pull that
> 
> Bolin: Ask me no questions and I will tell no lies
> 
> Asami: That’s very ominous
> 
> Bolin: I just mean I don’t have time to get into it right now
> 
> Bolin: I’ll explain later okay
> 
> Bolin: What’s important is I HAVE it
> 
> Korra: Now we just have to figure out what to do with it
> 
> Bolin: I thought we would just text her
> 
> Asami: Text her what? ‘Oh hi prof Beifong, I stalked you to find your number, would you mind telling me whether you’re engaged to our other prof before I go insane’?
> 
> Bolin: Well it sounds creepy when you say it like THAT
> 
> Asami: HOW ELSE WOULD YOU SAY IT
> 
> Korra: We need to be sneaky about it
> 
> Mako: This seems really ethically questionable
> 
> Korra: Shut up Mako
> 
> Korra: How could we ask her about her relationships without it seeming suspicious?
> 
> Asami: You could pretend it’s for a school project?
> 
> Korra: What kind of school project would involve asking professors about their marital status?
> 
> Asami: Oh wait I know
> 
> Asami: We can pretend we’re doing a survey
> 
> Asami: I have a good idea I’m going to call you hang on
> 
> Korra: I love how invested in this you are now

_Video Call from Asami [26 minutes 32 seconds] – Asami, Korra_

> Korra: Okay Asami is a genius
> 
> Asami: It’s perfect
> 
> Bolin: Wait I didn’t hear the plan
> 
> Opal: I was in econ would you be able to go over it again?

_Video Call from Bolin [13 minutes 56 seconds] – Asami, Bolin, Korra, Opal_

> Bolin: So we’ll do it on Thursday?
> 
> Asami: Yeah sounds good
> 
> Korra: I can send the messages
> 
> Korra: So we pretend it’s like a randomized survey?
> 
> Asami: Yeah I think so
> 
> Asami: Unless she catches on or something then we might have to change the narrative but we can do that at the time if it comes down to it
> 
> Bolin: Are we creating a new groupchat for that?
> 
> Korra: Yeah we should we don’t want prof Beifong in our main gc

_Korra renamed the chat:_ **operation expose kyalin**

> Opal: what is kyalin?
> 
> Korra: Ship name!!
> 
> Korra: like kya and lin
> 
> Bolin: Prof beifong’s first name is Lin?
> 
> Asami: omg

_4:41pm_

> Mako: I missed most of this what’s happening
> 
> Mako: This seems like a bad idea

_Missed Video Call from Mako – 4:43pm_

_Missed Video Call from Mako – 5:02 pm_

> Mako: I hate all of you

[ _Read by all 5:31pm_ ]

New Chat: **Relationship Demographics Survey** [Asami, Bolin, Korra, Mako, Opal]

_Thursday, 6:55 pm_

> Korra: Ready guys?
> 
> Mako: I still don’t want to be dragged into this
> 
> Korra: Too bad, suck it up

_Korra has added_ **Lin Beifong** _to the chat_

> Korra: Good evening Professor Beifong

_8:22 pm_

> Lin Beifong: Who is this?

Chat: **operation expose kyalin** [Asami, Bolin, Korra, Mako, Opal]

_8:23pm_

> Korra: asdlaskdjfjlkah
> 
> Korra: GUYS
> 
> Korra: SHE RESPONDED
> 
> Korra: WHAT DO I SAY
> 
> Asami: Go answer her!
> 
> Bolin: Do what we practiced!!
> 
> Mako: “Good evening”?
> 
> Korra: I panicked okay

Chat: **Relationship Demographics Survey** [Asami, Bolin, Korra, Lin Beifong, Mako, Opal]

_8:25pm_

> Korra: Ms. Beifong, we are doing a survey to create a statistical analysis of relationship dynamics across your age demographic, and we have a couple questions for you.
> 
> Lin Beifong: Do I know you? Is this a student run thing?

Chat: **operation expose kyalin** [Asami, Bolin, Korra, Mako, Opal]

> Korra: Guys what do I sayyyyyyy
> 
> Korra: Asami help
> 
> Asami: ffs

Chat: **Relationship Demographics Survey** [Asami, Bolin, Korra, Lin Beifong, Mako, Opal]

> Asami: Yes, we are gathering data for a statistical analysis project exploring the generational gaps in relationship dynamics and diversity. If you have a moment, we have a few short questions regarding the nature of your platonic and romantic relationships
> 
> Lin Beifong: Those seem like very personal questions.
> 
> Asami: I assure you, all results would be anonymous
> 
> Lin Beifong: Shouldn’t the survey be anonymous, then? How did you even get this number?
> 
> Asami: We were given a roster of professors’ phone numbers to contact for the purposes of our survey
> 
> Asami: There are only a few short questions if you have a minute to spare and the data would remain anonymous on our reports
> 
> Lin Beifong: Who gave you that roster? I’d like to have a firm word with them about giving out professors’ personal phone numbers. This is a very serious breach of privacy.
> 
> Korra: Shit this is going terribly
> 
> Korra: Should we abort?
> 
> Lin Beifong: Excuse me?
> 
> Korra: oh no
> 
> Korra: wrong chat
> 
> Lin Beifong: Would someone care to explain what is going on here? Who is this and how did you get this number?
> 
> Bolin: uhhhhh
> 
> Asami: Okay well there’s a bit of a conspiracy theory involved…
> 
> Korra: ASAMI
> 
> Korra: Don’t expose us
> 
> Lin Beifong: Asami? As in Asami Sato?
> 
> Asami: Shit fuck
> 
> Lin Beifong: That is hardly appropriate language.
> 
> Asami: motherfucker
> 
> Asami: goddammit Korra
> 
> Lin Beifong: Korra?
> 
> Asami: oh no

_Asami has left the chat_

> Korra: Oh absolutely not

_Korra has added_ **Asami** _to the chat_

> Korra: You are here for moral support or I am breaking up with you
> 
> Asami: this is a shit show
> 
> Lin Beifong: What the hell is going on here?
> 
> Bolin: I’m so sorry prof Beifong see it’s kind of a long story some of us are in your criminology class and then some of us are also in another class and we got suspicious and it was a bad idea overall
> 
> Lin Beifong: Excuse me?
> 
> Asami: Professor Beifong, I really do apologize. Some of my friends just have this ridiculous conspiracy theory about you and insisted on finding the most roundabout away to try and prove it
> 
> Lin Beifong: What on earth is this conspiracy theory?
> 
> Asami: Well you see, they’re in BIOL 1412 with Professor Kya who recently got engaged and they’re convinced that she’s engaged to you
> 
> Korra: Asami!!
> 
> Asami: … Professor Beifong?

_Lin Beifong has left the chat_

> Korra: WHAT
> 
> Korra: THAT BASICALLY PROVES IT
> 
> Asami: How?? You probably just offended her so much she left the chat
> 
> Korra: No no
> 
> Korra: If she was offended she would have gone with ‘where the hell would you possibly get that idea? this behaviour is unacceptable’ blah blah
> 
> Korra: No she got freaked out and left the chat because we were RIGHT
> 
> Asami: Idk Korra
> 
> Asami: That was a total disaster
> 
> Mako: Why are you guys so convinced that they’re gay anyway?
> 
> Korra: um OKAY Mako
> 
> Bolin: I feel like asking that was a mistake Mako
> 
> Korra: Well first we know that Kya is because she’s told us
> 
> Korra: As for prof Beifong she just has the vibe
> 
> Asami: She does have the vibe
> 
> Mako: The vibe?
> 
> Korra: Some people just have a gay vibe
> 
> Korra: They make the gaydar go clangalangalang
> 
> Korra: Not that you’d get that you are painfully straight Mako
> 
> Asami: lollll
> 
> Korra: I mean unless you’re secretly fucking Wu on the side lmaoooo
> 
> Opal: You good Mako?
> 
> Opal: You’ve started typing four times now

_Mako has left the chat_

> Korra: No way
> 
> Korra: That was a JOKE
> 
> Asami: You don’t think he’s actually…
> 
> Korra: no
> 
> Korra: no… we must have just freaked him out
> 
> Korra: right?
> 
> Korra: RIGHT???
> 
> Bolin: I’m—

_Bolin renamed the chat:_ **wuko????**

> Asami: Should we move back to the main chat? This one is a bit of train wreck and I think we should kill it while we still can
> 
> Korra: Mood

_[Korra has archived the chat]_

Chat: **operation expose kyalin** [Asami, Bolin, Korra, Mako, Opal]

_Friday, 11:12 am_

> Korra: well that was officially awful
> 
> Mako: What did she want?
> 
> Korra: Basically to lecture me about my inappropriate behaviour and the need to respect professors as your superiors and respect their privacy blah blah blah
> 
> Korra: Worst part is she only knows me and Asami were involved so Bolin got off scot-free
> 
> Mako: And me
> 
> Korra: Okay but you weren’t really involved
> 
> Korra: I can’t believe Asami and I got exposed tho
> 
> Mako: You exposed each other…
> 
> Asami: I panicked okay
> 
> Asami: Are you in trouble Korra? I feel really bad
> 
> Korra: No it’s fine she let me off with a warning
> 
> Korra: Like she lectured me but she seemed kind of flustered too
> 
> Korra: and then at the end she dismissed me and then was like wait and I turned back around and she was like ‘you’re dating Asami Sato?’
> 
> Korra: and I was like ‘yeah’ and she just nodded at me like she was impressed and then I left so idk what that was about
> 
> Asami: Aw well I am impressive
> 
> Bolin: Korra I’m so sorry flkaslda I should have told her I was involved too
> 
> Bolin: I should have been by your side
> 
> Bolin: I just got freaked out she’s really scary
> 
> Korra: It’s fine really nothing bad happened
> 
> Korra: If you also had to endure the lecture you probably would have cried and that would have made it worse
> 
> Bolin: tru
> 
> Opal: I feel like prof Beifong is secretly a big softie
> 
> Mako: Why would you think that
> 
> Opal: idk she just has the vibes
> 
> Mako: not vibes again
> 
> Bolin: vibes
> 
> Korra: vibezzz

_Mako has left the chat_

_Korra has added_ **Mako** _to the chat_

> Korra: no
> 
> Mako: ugh fine
> 
> Asami: lmao

[ _Read by all 11:30am_ ]

_Tuesday, 3:16 pm_

> Mako: I would like to state for the record that I still think all of this is stupid
> 
> Mako: But I did see something that may interest you all when I was coming out of the library today
> 
> Korra: I’m still not going to join the grammar workshop with you sorry Mako not to be dramatic but I would rather die
> 
> Mako: Not that
> 
> Mako: Though it would mean you could stop sending me your essays to edit
> 
> Korra: why would I bother tho
> 
> Korra: you’re so good at it
> 
> Korra: you know how to use semicolons?? nobody knows how to use semicolons
> 
> Mako: You would if you did the grammar workshop
> 
> Korra: no ❤️
> 
> Opal: What did you see Mako?
> 
> Mako: I witnessed an actual interaction between Kya and Professor Beifong
> 
> Korra: NO WAY
> 
> Asami: Oh wow
> 
> Bolin: I feel that is something you don’t see very often
> 
> Bolin: Like obviously they’re engaged but for some reason they never seem to be in the same place at the same time
> 
> Bolin: Despite the fact that they are engaged and have known each other since childhood and work at the same university
> 
> Korra: That’s what makes it fun it’s like bigfoot sightings
> 
> Mako: This is why I think you’re all reaching
> 
> Korra: Um no we’re all just on some genius level shit
> 
> Mako: If you were actually on drugs that would explain a lot
> 
> Korra: Excuse you I am on barely any drugs
> 
> Opal: What
> 
> Asami: So what actually happened Mako?
> 
> Mako: It wasn’t a crazy interaction Kya was just bringing prof Beifong coffee I think
> 
> Korra: And?? what did they say??
> 
> Mako: I wasn’t eavesdropping
> 
> Korra: Are you sure?
> 
> Mako: Okay fine
> 
> Mako: Kya said “hey, I brought you coffee” and Prof Beifong said something like “thank god” I’m not sure I didn’t quite catch it and then Kya laughed and went “long day?” and Beifong said “you have no idea” and Kya said “well I have to go my next class starts in 10 minutes but I’ll see you later” and then she kind of tapped prof Beifong on the back and left
> 
> Mako: Like I said it was a pretty tame interaction but I thought you all might want to hear about it to feed your insanity
> 
> Korra: Okay that doesn’t sound tame that sounds chARGED
> 
> Korra: Bringing coffee is not a casual colleagues thing that’s definitely a fiancees type thing
> 
> Asami: Elaborate on the back touch
> 
> Asami: Like was it a casual sort of cuff on the shoulder or was it like a lower back caress sort of thing
> 
> Mako: uhh does it matter?
> 
> Asami: Of course it matters! They mean very different things
> 
> Mako: The second one I guess?
> 
> Korra: Describe exactly how it happened
> 
> Mako: This feels weird
> 
> Bolin: Mako I stg
> 
> Mako: Okay fine fine
> 
> Mako: It was like uh
> 
> Mako: Kya put her hand on the small of prof Beifong’s back and let it linger there for a second while they said goodbye
> 
> Korra: Did she like pull it off really slowly as she left like she was trying to maintain contact for as long as possible?
> 
> Mako: Uh I guess
> 
> Mako: I wasn’t looking that closely at her hand I’m not a creep
> 
> Korra: oh my GOD
> 
> Asami: huh
> 
> Asami: I think that’s definitely the most compelling evidence I’ve seen so far
> 
> Mako: Really?
> 
> Korra: Seriously? you’re gonna believe Mako over me??
> 
> Asami: I’m just saying most of this is a stretch but you can’t fake a tender back touch moment
> 
> Asami: Also Mako has no stake in any of this which makes him more believable 
> 
> Korra: all of this is true
> 
> Bolin: We should add it to the list
> 
> Mako: List?
> 
> Bolin: I have a list of evidence on my phone that Kya’s fiancee is prof Beifong
> 
> Mako: I regret getting involved at all
> 
> Korra: No really Mako that was very helpful
> 
> Korra: Thank you for being a creep for our sakes
> 
> Mako: Opal you are the only sane person in this group chat
> 
> Opal: Idk about that I’m dating Bolin
> 
> Mako: Point
> 
> Bolin: HEY
> 
> Opal: Oh hey now that I think about it I walk past Kya going in the other direction most days when I’m walking to lunch
> 
> Opal: She always has takeout and she definitely could be heading towards the building where you all have criminology, so maybe she and prof Beifong do lunch everyday
> 
> Mako: Not you too
> 
> Korra: That’s DEFINITELY what’s happening Bolin add it to the list
> 
> Bolin: On it!

[ _Read by all 4:03 pm_ ]

_Friday, 9:12 pm_

> Korra: Oh my god GUYS
> 
> Korra: I just a revelation
> 
> Korra: I know how we can figure out who Kya is engaged to!!
> 
> Bolin: you DO????
> 
> Bolin: HOW
> 
> Korra: Okay in Kya’s class today she got off on this tangent about her family and she was talking about her brother and her nieces and nephews and I reALIZED
> 
> Korra: I KNOW HER BROTHER
> 
> Korra: I USED TO BABYSIT HIS KIDS
> 
> Korra: His oldest daughter Jinora is like 15 now I follow her on Instagram
> 
> Asami: omg
> 
> Korra: Like?? Jinora will totally know who her aunt is engaged to I can just ask her
> 
> Asami: So you’re going to slide into a tenth grader’s DMs just to ask who her aunt is engaged to?
> 
> Korra: Please I’ll be subtle about it
> 
> Korra: I’ll just say that I’m in Kya’s class and she mentioned their family which made me want to check in
> 
> Korra: It’s not even a lie I love Jinora she’s like a little cousin to me
> 
> Bolin: This might actually work!!
> 
> Korra: Of course it will it’s genius
> 
> Opal: Oh I know Jinora she’s the sweetest! I didn’t realize she was related to Kya
> 
> Korra: Isn’t she? I’m going to DM her I’ll update you guys

DM: **Korra** (@avatarkorra) **, Jinora** (@jinora_06)

FRI 9:31 PM

> Korra: Hey Jinora, how’s it going?
> 
> Jinora: Hi Korra! Things are really good around here, how are you?? It’s been so long since we’ve talked!
> 
> Korra: I know it’s a shame you got too old to be babysat anymore
> 
> Jinora: Haha yeah now it’s my job to babysit the other three
> 
> Korra: Ikki must be about 12 now though?
> 
> Jinora: She is! Dad still refuses to let her look after Meelo and Rohan on her own tho
> 
> Korra: Wise man
> 
> Korra: Yeah actually I’m in one of your aunt Kya’s classes at university this year! She mentioned you guys in lecture today and it reminded me to get in touch again
> 
> Jinora: Oh yeah I forgot she teaches at your university! I hope she’s a good teacher!
> 
> Korra: She’s one of my favorites! Me and my friend Bolin chat to her at the beginning of class all the time
> 
> Korra: She recently got engaged right? Her fiancees name slipped my mind tho
> 
> Jinora: Yes, to auntie Lin! She’s the best
> 
> Korra: Lin??
> 
> Jinora: Lin Beifong yeah
> 
> Jinora: I think she teaches at your university too?
> 
> Jinora: Korra?
> 
> Korra: I’m sorry I think I just went into respiratory failure
> 
> Jinora: ??
> 
> Korra: So your aunt Kya is engaged to Lin Beifong?? Who teaches at RCU?
> 
> Jinora: Yeah I think she teaches law?
> 
> Korra: Criminology
> 
> Korra: I’m in one of her classes too
> 
> Jinora: Oh cool! I thought she was kind of scary at first but she’s actually really nice
> 
> Jinora: Did you know she dated my dad before I was born? Apparently my mom broke them up and then they barely spoke for like twelve years but they made up when she started dating auntie Kya
> 
> Korra: omg
> 
> Korra: I did not know that no
> 
> Jinora: Auntie Kya is definitely a better match for her in my opinion haha
> 
> Korra: I can imagine lol
> 
> Korra: We should hang out sometime soon!
> 
> Jinora: Definitely!
> 
> Jinora: Maybe I’ll tell dad to invite you to dinner sometime soon! We have auntie Kya and Lin over every other Saturday and it would be fun if you came over on one of those too!
> 
> Korra: That does sound fun
> 
> Korra: That sounds very very entertaining
> 
> Jinora: Awesome! I’ll talk to dad about it
> 
> Jinora: Lovely to talk to you xx

Chat: **operation expose kyalin** [Asami, Bolin, Korra, Mako, Opal]

_9:54 pm_

> Korra: GUYS
> 
> Korra: [attachment: Screen Shot 23829 at 9.52.30 PM]
> 
> Korra: [attachment: Screen Shot 23830 at 9.52.54 PM]
> 
> Korra: [attachment: Screen Shot 23831 at 9.53.08 PM]
> 
> Korra: [attachment: Screen Shot 23832 at 9.53.17 PM]
> 
> Korra: ASKFSDKJASFKFD
> 
> Bolin: oh my god
> 
> Bolin: OH MY GOD
> 
> Bolin: WE WERE RIGHT WE WERE RIGHT WE WERE RIGHTi
> 
> Asami: I
> 
> Asami: I was not expecting that holy shit you WERE right
> 
> Mako: smh
> 
> Opal: That’s so exciting! I bet they make such a cute couple
> 
> Asami: You’re going to go to dinner with them Korra??
> 
> Korra: That is 100% the most hysterical part of the entire interaction
> 
> Korra: If I am invited I am ABSOLUTELY going to dinner at Tenzin’s with Kya and “auntie Lin”
> 
> Korra: and that tidbit about tenzin and prof Beifong dating?? JUICY
> 
> Bolin: aldsklfkjdkjfdkjfdkjfkawehra kafjkh afcalfkcjahsl

_Bolin renamed the chat:_ **kya and auntie lin gettin itttttt**

> Asami: That’s a weird thing to say about your teachers
> 
> Korra: I think we broke bolin

_Asami renamed the chat:_ **kyalin is canon!**

> Asami: sorry bolin
> 
> Bolin: We need to CELEBRATE THIS
> 
> Mako: We do?
> 
> Bolin: YES
> 
> Bolin: DOES ANYONE HAVE CHAMPAGNE
> 
> Korra: No?? Why would any of us have champagne?
> 
> Korra: Asami?
> 
> Asami: I have a bottle of raspberry flavored vodka
> 
> Opal: I have a few six packs of cider if you want?
> 
> Korra: Both of those sound like good options
> 
> Korra: So impromptu party? It is Friday
> 
> Asami: Hell yeah
> 
> Asami: We can host
> 
> Asami: Our dorm, 30 minutes, bring the booze!
> 
> Korra: Mako you have to come no excuses
> 
> Mako: But I’m tired
> 
> Korra: It’s Friday you’re coming to our party whether you like it or not
> 
> Korra: We are CELEBRATING BABY
> 
> Korra: WOOO

[ _Read by all 10:16 pm_ ]

_Saturday, 12:36 pm_

> Korra: Question for anyone who remembers anything after about 12am
> 
> Korra: Why is there a giant gift basket on our floor?
> 
> Opal: Oh lmaooo
> 
> Opal: We went out and bought it for prof Beifong and Kya
> 
> Opal: As like a congratulatory gift I guess
> 
> Bolin: wahsahappning?/
> 
> Korra: HAHAHA did we really?
> 
> Korra: It’s maybe sort of coming back to me now
> 
> Korra: Did we meet a very nice dog outside the grocery store?
> 
> Opal: Yeah and then Bolin threw up in a bush
> 
> Korra: riiiight
> 
> Mako: You are all idiots
> 
> Korra: That thing is huge! Who paid for it??
> 
> Korra: You’re the one with the big credit card Asami so probably you
> 
> Korra: Also use your own phone
> 
> Korra: But yours is so much closer
> 
> Korra: And sharing is caring :))
> 
> Bolin: ughhh I have suh a bad headahe
> 
> Opal: I’m honestly surprised you’re alive
> 
> Bolin: [attachment: image123882.jpg]
> 
> Bolin: fu
> 
> Bolin: that was an accident
> 
> Opal: you look very hot sweetie
> 
> Opal: especially love the pillow creases on your cheek
> 
> Korra: You look like you slept in a hurricane
> 
> Korra: [attachment: image453203.jpg]
> 
> Korra: KORRA NO I look awful
> 
> Opal: Aw Asami your hair
> 
> Korra: Thank you opal I try
> 
> Korra: Haha it looks like you stuck your head out an airplane window
> 
> Korra: shut up
> 
> Korra: Asami is going to investigate the gift basket
> 
> Korra: She is leaving me alone in bed which is rude
> 
> Asami: There’s a card attached
> 
> Asami: [attachment: image772314.jpg]
> 
> Bolin: jsffjkk HAHAH
> 
> Opal: What does it say? I’m having a hard time reading the writing
> 
> Korra: Oh I wrote that first part
> 
> Korra: It says ‘dear to profesos, congratualions on your engagement, we are very extremely and excited that you are engaged because you are our favorite profsse and we love you very vey very very much and I am going to eat dinner with you soon lots of love go get hitched bitchesss’
> 
> Asami: the next part is me
> 
> Asami: ‘I am very sorry about all the relationship survey. It was mostly my idea because I am the smartest and of the group. I am sorry I said motherfucker and also shit to a professor but in my defence I was very freaked out because you ruined our plans. Oh yeah congrats on engaging to marriage.’
> 
> Korra: Why is your writing still beautiful when you’re absolutely hammered?
> 
> Opal: Yeah that one is actually legible
> 
> Opal: Whatever chicken scratch Bolin wrote means nothing to me
> 
> Bolin: Yeah I can barely read that either
> 
> Bolin: I think it says something like ‘you are very scary and I am still a bit afraid of you but good job on marriage many blessings may it make you less scary’
> 
> Asami: Opal just wrote ‘crongrats! I love weddings’
> 
> Asami: and then it’s signed by all of us
> 
> Asami: except mako I think we had lost him by that point
> 
> Mako: I went to bed when you decided that it was a good idea to take a midnight field trip to the grocery store
> 
> Opal: Fair
> 
> Asami: Okay but card aside this gift basket is actually nice we should give it to them for real
> 
> Korra: OR we could eat it ourselves
> 
> Korra: KIDDING stop glaring at me
> 
> Opal: We should write a new card tho
> 
> Opal: any ideas?
> 
> Asami: Hm well I don’t think we should sign our names
> 
> Asami: I’ll just write something nice and generic like “Dear professor Beifong, congratulations on your engagement, we wish you all the best and many happy returns.”
> 
> Korra: Sign it ‘love, your favorite students’
> 
> Asami: [attachment: image231909]
> 
> Asami: How’s this?
> 
> Opal: Lovely!
> 
> Bolin: That’s so cuteeeee
> 
> Korra: We’ll drop it off in her office on Monday morning
> 
> Korra: Or maybe just sneak it into the lecture hall before the class gets there
> 
> Bolin: good plan
> 
> Bolin: I think I’m going back to bed
> 
> Korra: Mood
> 
> Korra: Opal you want to get lunch with us? I’m thinking something greasy
> 
> Opal: Ooh yes PLEASE
> 
> Mako: Can I come?

[ _Read by all 12:47pm_ ]

Chat: **Lin, Kya**

_Monday, 11:13 am_

> Lin: [attachment: image777652.jpg]
> 
> Lin: Look what I found on my desk this morning.
> 
> Kya: Hahaha, those little sneaks. I guess they finally worked it out with all my hints.
> 
> Kya: That’s very generous of them, too.
> 
> Lin: Once again proof that becoming a university professor was somehow simultaneously the best and worst decision of my life.
> 
> Kya: Definitely the best. :)
> 
> Lin: You’re probably right.
> 
> Kya: I usually am.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://thebluewritingbench.tumblr.com/) occasionally!


End file.
